1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a structure of a glove box, which is provided in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a dash-panel parting an engine room and a vehicle interior in a vehicle body of a vehicle such as an automobile is provided on a front portion of the vehicle interior in the vehicle. A first connector connected with an end of a harness wired in the engine room and a second connector connected with an end of a harness wired in the vehicle interior are structured to be connected through a connector mounting opening provided in the dash-panel (for reference, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-39588).
In the connector connecting structure described in the patent document, a connection for the connecters is achieved as follows.
That is to say, it is possible to make efficiently a cockpit by preparing a cockpit module in which parts around the cockpit are pre-assembled and integrated, and mounting the cockpit module on the front portion of the vehicle interior at once and fixing it. At this time, the second connector connected with the end of the harness wired in the vehicle interior is temporarily held on the cockpit module so that the cockpit module is positioned in a position opposing to the connector mounting opening simultaneously with the mounting of the cockpit module on the vehicle body. Thereafter, the first connector connected with the end of the harness wired in the engine room is disposed in the vicinity of the connector mounting opening, and then the first connector is fitted temporarily in the second connector. Thereafter, the second connector is drawn by an operation of a drawing mechanism provided on the first connector. Consequently, the temporarily held state of the second connector by the cockpit module is released and fitted in the second connector so that the both harnesses are in an electrically conducted state.
Meanwhile, the cockpit module includes a glove box, an instrument panel and so on.
However, it is not disclosed by what method the second connector in the vehicle interior is temporarily held to the cockpit module including the glove box, in the connector connecting structure as described in the above-mentioned patent document. If the second connector is temporarily held on the instrument panel because it is not possible to adopt a structure for temporarily holding directly the second connector on the instrument panel, the other bracket must be mounted on the instrument panel and a temporary connector holding bracket must be further mounted on the other bracket. Accordingly, there is a problem that the increment in parts and mounting processes is generated by the addition of the brackets as described above, therefore cost and manufacturing efficiency in the connector connecting structure are improper.
Moreover, because the harnesses disposed between the engine room and the vehicle interior are thick and heavy, and the connectors become also large and heavy in order to allow the connectors to temporarily hold on the instrument panel a rigidity of the instrument panel must be increased correspondingly. This causes a structural problem in the connector connection structure.